Kinesitnerapists currently perform such massaging by placing their thumbs on respective sides of the patient's spinal column and by applying equal pressure with both thumbs. The pressure may be of variable intensity.
Such massaging is not readily performed by a non-professional because of the difficulty in maintaining equal pressure on both thumbs while moving them along the spinal column.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a back massager which can be used efficiently, even by a non-professional.
Preferred embodiments of the invention also provide a massager whose back-massaging means are suitable for use in a massager which further includes means suitable for performing other types of massage.